Tears of an Angel
by kissfromarose2
Summary: Gambit joins the X-Men and does something, or someone else does something and now he's leaving. But what exactly was in that letter? I'm continuing it to possibly 5/6 chapters. Look out for chapter 6. PLease review!
1. Chapter 1 Gambit will never be an Xman

**Authors note:** This time I have decided to use specific characters for certain parts of the song if there isn't one it means the x-men in general. I've tried to use more accents in this. I will change some of the lyrics slightly from the film. By the way brackets mean an echo and the lyrics are bold and in italics. I don't own the lion king or x-men evolution.

Gambit will never be an X-man

"After the battle of Apocalypse you said you wished to start anew with the x-men, and having the good heart I do, I believed you; however it is now clear to me Gambit, that you cannot and will never be an x-man!"

_**X-men: Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face**_

A Gambit turned sadly to leave the mansion the x-men turned on him, (but before any of them could see the way his heart was breaking) he determinedly fixed on his poker face; perfected from a lifetime of experience and began to prepare himself for the disgrace of being thrust from the one place he had been accepted for who he was.

_**Kurt:  
Deception (An outrage!) (He can't change his stripes!)**_

"How could you do that to meine schwester Gambit," he demanded "She hasn't come out of her room for days; even I can't get in to talk to her, and it's your fault!"

_**Kitty:  
Disgrace (For shame!)**_

"You'll like never be anything but a thief Gambit, thanks to you my best friend is like crying into her pillow" Kitty Pryde screamed at him, in her anger and frustration. "I wish you'd never come here at least then Rogue wouldn't have gotten her heart broken like that!"_**  
**__  
__**X-men:  
(You know these Acolyte types!)**_

It was the same with everyone he passed they all turned away or glared at him; but Gambit knew this was nothing compared to the severe condemnation Logan was about to deal him..._**  
**__  
__**Logan:  
He asked for trouble the moment he came**_

As he expected came the ruthless grilling; but what he did not expect was for the tough and powerful Wolverine to slowly shake his head sadly in disbelief, before emitting a ferocious growl, along with "Get out Gumbo!" Remy bowed his head and continued down the seemingly never-ending hallway._**  
**__  
__**X-men:  
(See you later, agitator!)**_

He had come here looking for a fresh start but now he realised that it would never be possible; because despite his best intentions, he had hurt the one person who could maybe have seen past his past and known him for who he really was._**  
**__  
__**Kurt:  
Deception (An outrage!)**_

In the end Gambit couldn't blame Kurt for his pain; he was only trying to protect his sister. But if only he knew what and _who _had made him betray everything both he and Gambit held dear. _**  
**__  
__**X-men:  
(Just leave us alone!)**_

He well understood the feel of betrayal, he had often caused it. But now his past was coming back to haunt him, and threatened to destroy again, the life he had been struggling to rebuild._**  
**__  
__**Kitty:  
Disgrace (For shame!)**_

And as for the little 'half pint' who talked too much and said like way more than once in a sentence; well he didn't really know what to do how do you explain to someone exactly what possessed you to disappear for nearly a week; and come back a marked man._**  
**__  
__**X-men:  
(Traitor, go back with your own!)**_

He had betrayed many people in his life and never felt any trace of guilt, but this time was different, the one time it wasn't his fault, was the one time he had high stakes on the table and lost._**  
**__  
__**Logan:  
He asked for trouble the moment he came**_

He and the Wolverine had never got on; in a way Logan was a father to Rogue, and to him Gambit simply a boyfriend he disapproved of. But now Gambit saw a different side to their relationship, and so as he went past, he whispered to Logan. "Look after Rogue for me." _**  
**__  
__**X-men:  
(See you later, agitator!)**_

In his heart Gambit knew there was only one person responsible from all this pain and suffering; a person he prayed Rogue would never meet._**  
**__  
__**X-men:  
Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget  
What we cannot forgive**_

Rogue sat in her room; her eyes were red rimmed from crying. She hunched up on the corner of her bed and contemplated the thief named Remy Le-Beau. After a minute or two she had managed to begin to understand why and what Remy had done. Suddenly she was interrupted in her musings by the distinct and resounding slam of the front door. Suddenly she understood exactly what she had to do..._**  
**__  
__**And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind**_

Gambit had finally reached the end of his journey, as he stepped through the doors for the last the door slammed shut with an almighty bang, it seemed fitting; after all he came in with a bang and so he would go out with one too._**  
**__  
__**Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us**_

Suddenly, everyone downstairs was shocked into silence, except for Gambit, who simply continued on his way; oblivious to the other x-men's shock. At this scene, the mystery woman called to Gambit "Gambit, I need answers, I need to know why you did it. How you could betray not only the x-men but _me _as well!"

_**Jean:  
He is not one of us**_

He spoke only two words; but they were enough to break her heart clean in two "I'm sorry..."_**  
**__  
__**Scott:  
Deception**_

Rogue ran to her room, tears streaming down her face. This was all her fault. Gambit should never have come here; the one place she could hide from her painful memories was now filled with its own bittersweet reminders of a lie for which she blamed herself._**  
**__  
__**Kurt:  
Disgrace**_

Remy saw and felt every one of Rogue's emotions as she turned and ran up the stairs. Anger, hatred, sorrow and fear, all made their mark upon her tearstained face. But one emotion was so powerful he felt it as his own; bitter betrayal that broke his heart in two as well._**  
**__  
__**Scott:  
Deception**_

"In time;" Rogue thought she would end up forgetting Remy Le Beau. But even; after everything he had put her through, Rogue had no wish to forget the devil eyed Cajun. For even though he had put her through more pain than she had thought possible; Rogue knew if it came down to it she would defend Remy to her dying day, no matter the consequences._**  
**__  
__**Kurt:  
Disgrace**_

He hoped one day she would understand why; maybe even begin to forgive him for what he had done. But in fact, the explanation was simple; he was beyond redemption._**  
**__  
__**Scott:  
Deception**_

Rogue clutched the playing card in her hand for dear life. Whatever some people might think, Rogue had been hurt more by Gambit's lies than by the truth. Suddenly as she was hit with the bitter realisation that he probably hadn't even cared how much he had hurt her, she thrust the playing card far from her towards her dresser on the other side of the room. It fluttered lifelessly onto her dresser leaving Rogue now with even less comfort than before._**  
**__  
__**Piotr "Peter":  
Oohh...**_

As Rogue walked over to retrieve her solitary source of comfort something caught her eye. On closer inspection, it was revealed to be a short, but extremely heartfelt letter; whose content made Rogue gasp in realisation...

**Authors note: **Review and let me know what you think; see if you can guess exactly what it was Gambit did. The first 10 reviewers who guess right can request a new Evolution story for me to do.


	2. Chapter 2 When she loved me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own x-men evolution or Toy Story 2. Song lyrics are bold and italics, letter is in italics only and the rest of the story is in normal font

When she loved me

She read it several times to understand just how wrong she'd been:

Dear Rogue:

_By the time you read this I will probably be long gone. I just wanted to let you know the truth. I wouldn't blame you if you simply threw it away; hell I don't even know if you'll find it. But if you're even bothering to read this, then you should probably know that I won't be coming back. I'll save you that nuisance; you won't ever hear from me again..._

_**When somebody loved me,  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart  
And when she was sad,  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy,  
So was I  
When she loved me**_

Remy remembered everything they had been through; and allowed his tears to fall. It had been years since he had cried, Jean-Luc had always told him crying was a weakness. He'd lived through hell on earth and never shed a tear; but now he was crying over a femme, and he didn't know why..._****_

Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other, that was all  
Just him and I together,  
Like it was meant to be

_...I suppose in a way you already know the truth and I suppose this seems like a bit of an excuse; however to fully understand why I did what I did I think you need to hear the full story, not from a load of half repressed memories, but from me. And so I'll tell you the whole story; from beginning to end, although it's killing me to write it...__****_

And when she was lonely,  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me

Remy couldn't understand it; no femme had ever captured his heart like that. He felt lost without her, but he didn't deserve her. In his heart he knew, no matter how much he tried no lowly thief could ever deserve an angel. Especially no thief with a past as dark as his..._****_

So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But he began to drift away  
I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When he'd say I will always love you

_It all began one week after Jean-Luc adopted me; the guilds had been at war for centuries, and the guild masters saw a way to end it, so they arranged a marriage between me and Belladonna. At first Bella and I wanted nothing to do with each other; but by the time I turned fifteen, well, I thought I loved her. We were gonna go through with it, but then Julian, Bella's brother was outraged that it was even being considered, and then Magneto came with his job proposal, and no one but me could do the job; so we accepted. We didn't realize that it would enrage the Assassin's so much; they kidnapped my father, but you already know what happened after that, our little adventure. So I stayed to prevent it from happening again, I thought that everything was finally going right, and then right after the priest announced us man and wife, Julian showed up drunk and angry, screaming how I couldn't have his sister, that a filthy thief could never have her; before charging screaming "Die Le Diable Blanc die!" It all happened so fast; I just barely saw the blade, I reacted out of panic, I never meant to kill him but it happened just the same. After that I came back. Rogue there's one last thing that you should know...__**  
Lonely and forgotten,  
I'd never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me**_

He thought about everything they'd been through, and realised just how unlike all the other women he'd met, she really was. It wasn't just her mutation that set her apart from other women; it was the way she could be clever without trying, it was the way she'd been to hell and still saw the best in people. It was like she was an angel, built for love: but not for him._****_

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart

_...I love you I always have since that first moment I saw you, but I also knew you deserved so much better. But you brought light to my life; thank you for that, so I have one request, find the man who will make you truly happy and show him who you are. This breaks my heart but goodbye Rogue. Always remember I love you.  
Remy Le beau__****_

When she loved me

To say Rogue was surprised; would be an understatement. She just didn't know what to do.

**Authors note:** Look out for the next chapter, "if only" from "The Little Mermaid on Broadway". if you can guess the cast list for the song you can request a x-men one shot or recoment what should happen next in one of my stories.


	3. Chapter 3 I Stand Alone

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry this isn't planned, but It was brought to my attention by a reviewer of the last chapter, that I left y'all on a bit of a cliffhanger with Gambit beginning to feel very alone. So before the big reunion, I'm going to do a short chapter from Gambit's point of view. By the way in this he has a slightly faster healing ability. Italics are thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own x-men evolution, if I did Romy would had had way more screen time!

I Stand Alone

Remy Le Beau had never been known for being reliant on others. He had never felt incomplete. His heart had always shared all his emotions; it had never felt like nothing more than a dull ache within his chest. That is until now. ..

_**Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone.  
I share my world with no one else.  
All by myself I stand alone.**_

...He had walked for what seemed like miles before it hit him, literally. He had somehow, lost in his deliberation, managed to walk into a lamppost! Sure it was alright that he was the price of thieves and could probably steal the crown the jewels without blinking; but when it came to basic special awareness, he had all the grace of a drunk monkey. It just happened that he'd been brought to his senses nearby to a pub, so he decided to go in..._**  
**_  
_**I know the sound of each rock and stone  
And I embrace what others fear.  
You are not to roam in this forgotten place,  
Just the likes of me are welcome here.  
Everything breathes and I know each breath  
For me it means life for others it's death.  
It's perfectly balanced, perfectly planned,  
More than enough for this man.**_

...As he entered the surprisingly quiet pub. He quickly pushed his sunglasses up his nose in order to prevent any unwanted attention. An hour later, and he was still no more drunk than when he entered. "_Damn healing factor!" _he thought to himself. _"What is it about Rogue that I just can't seem to get out of my head?" _Suddenly he heard a scream from outside..._**  
**_  
_**Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone.  
I share my world with no one else.  
All by myself I stand alone.**_

...He ran faster than he had ever done before; he was determined to be some kind of hero, even if Rogue couldn't see it, he needed to prove to himself that there was actually some good in him..._**  
**_  
_**I've seen your world with these very eyes  
Don't come any closer, don't even try  
I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies  
But in my world there's no compromise**_

...He reached the victim in record time, sunglasses firmly pushed up his nose. The woman seemed to remind him of someone: Rogue? His opponent seemed to have had some sort of training; but for Remy, who had grown up on the streets and been trained mercilessly in the thieves' guild, he was little more than a mild workout. It was all going well until the assailant's flailing had caught his sunglasses. The woman, who had up until this point been rooted to the ground in shock, ran screaming something about how Muties should all be locked up. It was typical he supposed, Rogue had been the only one to ever like his eyes. But she was gone now...

_**Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone.  
I share my world with no one else.  
All by myself I stand alone.**_

...And that was when Remy Etienne Le Beau finally realised something; sooner or later everyone will leave or betray you. His mind was made up, it time to stand alone!

**Authors note: **So what will happen next? Will Rogue go after Gambit? Will Gambit go after Rogue? Will they ever get back together? Will Logan ever become less overprotective of Rogue? Check in next time for If Only!


	4. Chapter 4 If only

**Authors note: **I have changed the words a little but not very much. Sorry for the really slow update I had loads of homework to get through. Italics are memories/thoughts, bold italics are song lyrics (slightly edited to fit the story) and normal text is present time.

**Disclaimer: **I own everything in the universe and you are all just my puppets (evil laugh), including Marvel & Disney-not.

If Only

_**Rogue:  
If only you could know  
The things I long to say  
If only I could tell you  
What I wish I could convey  
It's in my every glance  
My heart's an open book  
You'd see it all at once  
If only you would look**_

She knew what she had to do; no longer would she be held back by the rules that had controlled her life for as long as she could remember. She was breaking out!.._**  
**_  
_**If only you could glimpse  
The feeling that I feel  
If only you would notice  
What I'm dying to reveal  
The dreams I can't declare  
The needs I can't deny  
You'd understand them all  
If only you would try**_

...She thought back though all her life, even the parts it was best to forget.

_She had had an abusive father; who had always pushed her far too hard from as young an age as two. When she had finally begun to meet and then surpass his standards by the age of five, he had realised something was wrong and had taken her for tests, where they discovered a weak x-gene in her blood... _

_**All my secrets, you would learn them  
All my longings, you'd return them  
Then the silence would be broken  
Not a word would need be spoken**_

_...Her father had been enraged; she hadn't known what to do. So she had run away, not knowing what to do or where to go. That is until she met him...__****_

  
_**Remy:  
What is it about her  
That's so wonderfully, impossibly familiar?  
Why do I feel dizzy  
In a way I've only felt but once before?  
How come when she looks at me  
It seems like time stops moving  
Almost like the way it did that day so long ago?  
But that girl!**_

_...He had been around five at the time. A little girl, not much younger than him, had come running towards him. Her eyes had been brimming with unshed tears and as she had reached him, he had pulled her into his arms. He hadn't known why except maybe, because of an unknown and powerful desire, to simply hold this incredible mystery girl and try to keep her safe from the cruel, cold world he'd had to live through. Even though he had a heartbreaking sentiment; that she already knew it far too well...  
_  
_**Rogue:  
If only it were true  
If only for a while**_

_...She hadn't pulled away for quite some time, until she finally found the strength to look up at her saviour. She decided to act like her usual chatty self and start asking questions._

"What's your name?"

"Remy, you"

"Ah used to be known as Anna-Marie, but now Ah'm not so sure."

"Why not?"

"Ah ran away; Daddy said ah didn't deserve to be his little Anna-Marie anymore."

"How come?"

_He said Ah was a mutant, and was nothing but a curse and a disease!"..._

_**Remy:  
Ah, that girl!**_

_....He was taken aback by this, "I thought I was the only one!" He took a deep breath and took off the battered sunglasses he'd been wearing to reveal his red on black eyes. And as they met her green orbs, they both felt a connection that tied them together for eternity and beyond...  
_  
_**Rogue:  
If only you would notice  
How I ache behind my smile**_

...As she looked into his eyes she finally found the strength within herself, to break away from the iron rules she had been trained to obey from birth..._**  
**_  
_**Remy:  
Where's that girl?**_

_..."They're beautiful"; he hadn't expected that. _To this day the only other person who'd liked his eyes had been Rogue, Kurt had maybe understood, but Rogue had always been completely spellbound by his eyes. Come to think of it; so had that girl all those years ago_..._

"_He'll come after me"; those few simple words were spoken with such fear and dread that he had, just for a moment, been terrified himself. He had, from the moment he saw her, decided to protect this girl: and protect her he would!.._

_**Rogue:  
I guess you never will  
I guess it doesn't show  
But if I never find a way to tell you so  
Oh, what I would give  
If only you could know**_

_...He had planned everything so perfectly, it had seemed flawless at the time (but that might have been because of the leg wobbling grin he had given her); he had planned it so well she had almost fainted from the prospect of what, a few hours ago, had seemed like an impossible dream... _

...Back in the present Rogue determinedly started down the minefield of the mansion, firmly intent on saying goodbye to possibly the most important chapter in her life... _**  
**_  
_**Kurt:  
(Spoken)Bless you, meine schwester. Remy can have any woman in the state, how can an untouchable Rogue compete with that?**_

...Kurt couldn't sleep, so he began to port to around the mansion: first the kitchen; the hallway; the Professor's study; the landing...

Oof; "Kurt! Watch where you're porting!"

Now that was one person Kurt hadn't expected to see up this late; especially not fully dressed with a rather bulky rucksack on her back.

"Meine schwester; vhat are you doing?" Kurt was confused, _Rogue was happy at the mansion: wasn't she?..._Then it clicked; Rogue was running away, and she hadn't even been going to say goodbye...

_**If only I knew how  
I'd make him see the light  
If only it were up to me  
This all would turn out right  
And if I only could  
I'll tell you what I'd do  
I'd simply wave my tail  
And make your dreams come true  
And wouldn't that surprise you  
If you only knew**_

...Rogue stared at Kurt with her head bowed in shame, traitorous tears spilling from under her lashes. "Ah'm sorry Kurt, but Ah can't stay here, it just isn't home anymore not since..."

"Gambit left", Kurt finished. "You know Rogue, Gambit chases anything in a skirt. How can he mean more to you than us-than me?"

The answer lingered in the air as Rogue spoke the three words that Kurt knew would lead to nothing but heartbreak.

"Because Kurt; I love him."

Kurt stared at his sister in dumfounded silence. Finally he spoke up, "Rogue, I may not like the fact that you are willing to give up everything for Gambit of all people. But you are my schwester and whatever makes you happy makes me happy..."

_**Logan:  
How could she just suddenly  
Completely disappear into thin air?  
It's been two whole days  
And I don't know where she has gone!**_

....It hadn't really been two days but it certain felt like it to Logan. He'd woken up to find only a lingering scent of Rogue's perfume, which surprisingly stopped on the stairway: not even reaching the staircase. He needed to speak with a certain blue elf...

_**Remy:  
Oh, that girl!**_

_...He remembered how her "father" had turned up; ranting and raving about how no mutant should be allowed to live. He had stood protectively in front of her, all their plans wrecked in the space of a few seconds. He had grabbed her hand and run. He hadn't stopped to look back. He had hidden little Anna in a doorway, before leading her father away into the richer part of town. He had snuck into the house of possibly the richest family in town. His breaking and entering skills had been exemplary. Her father had tried to follow him but, stupid as he was, had walked right into the first laser beam he came across. He had sprinted back to where he left her, but she had been long gone. The only clue, a small woollen glove she had dropped..._

_**Logan:  
If only you'd come home...**_

...The elf had told him that he hadn't seen Rogue since before she went missing; but Logan could smell the guilt on him from a mile off. Damn, the elf was too religious for his own good sometimes. But somehow he just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that it was his fault Rogue had left..._**  
**_  
_**Kurt:  
If only I could help...**_

...He'd lied, lied to Logan, lied to the one person that could possibly have understood that he was going through.

Five minutes later he'd had enough; "Herr Logan!"...

_**Remy:  
Where's that girl?**_

...He kept it still, in the pocket of his trench coat closest to his heart. Her face still haunted him in his dreams. Sometimes he saw Rogue with her, they looked similar enough to be sisters..._**  
**_  
_**Rogue:  
If only there were time  
I know we'd reunite at last**_

...As she ran through the streets her memories resurfaced like forgotten dreams: a boy, a chase, a raging father. Unlike popular belief, her nightmares were not from the psyches she had absorbed, they were entirely of her own making. She was sure of only one thing, the last time she hadn't followed her heart it had led to nothing but pain and suffering. So she was going to follow her heart to the end this time; even if it killed her!..._**  
**_  
_**Remy:  
That girl!**_

...He'd often wished to find that mystery girl again, always wanted to glimpse her again, even if she didn't even recognise him anymore. He just wanted the chance to say goodbye...

_**Logan:  
If only you'd come back  
I'll change my ways!**_

...He hated now that he'd been so hard on them. Hell, even when the Cajun had become an x-man Logan hadn't let him within two feet of Rogue if he could help it, if only he'd trusted them...

_**Kurt:  
Just one more day, but she'll never find him now...**_

...He'd told Logan everything: how he'd found Rogue, confronted then comforted her and then helped her to escape by porting them outside the mansions grounds. Strangely, Logan hadn't growled once, he had simply silently accepted it. Kurt thought he might even have seen a glimmer of a tear in the eye of the fierce, tough and independent Wolverine..._**  
**_  
_**Rogue:  
But time keeps racing forward  
and our moment's almost passed!**_

...She had checked everywhere: gone into every damned bar and club, the acolyte headquarters, she'd even managed to somehow get hold of Nick Fury and persuade him to help-but still no Remy... _**  
**_  
_**Logan:  
I'll try to understand...**_

...He understood how the elf felt. Hell, he kept questioning himself on just what he could have done to stop her from leaving, but in the end he knew he couldn't have changed a thing, because hewasn't the one she was leaving for-**he **was**...**

_**Rogue:  
It has to happen now...**_

...She'd even considered trying to get hold of the thieves guild, but it was useless. She began to walk the streets, wandering aimlessly until her heart led her feet to a place where logic had no bearing..._**  
**_  
_**Logan:  
I'll keep my temper low...**_

...God if Rogue came back now, even with Gumbo, he'd be a changed man. Maybe he didn't like the guy; but Rogue sure did and whatever made her happy would make him happy (eventually). That is, if she came back at all..._**  
**_  
_**Kurt:  
I'd give my life up to make it happen...**_

...He stood by Logan; hoping, praying, she came back. If only she'd come back...

_**Logan:  
I should have started listening to you all along...**_

...It was close to 11 when he got the call. Fury had rung him up with news on Rogue. She'd called him for help on finding Remy, but communication had since fallen silent and no one knew where she was...

_**Remy:  
How I wish that girl could have been this one!**_

...It was true they looked alike, but Rogue had had a lovely family life, even though she had been adopted young. Still; they couldn't be the same girl, could they?...

_**Rogue:  
There's only one more day until I have to go!**_

...She carried on walking, through the town, lost in a revelation that led her to ignore the constant beeping from her pocket...

_**Remy:  
If only...**_

He decided to start over with his life he'd try to find that little girl for so long ago then move on. Keep moving on for the rest of his life, because he simply had nowhere left to go...

_**Rogue, Kurt &Logan:  
Oh, what I would give if only you could know...**_

...Deep down they all had the same wish, to make each other happy, but that didn't mean they didn't all keep secrets they wished they could tell each other...

_**Remy:  
And as I walk away  
what will occur?  
Maybe I'll find that girl  
but I'll lose her...**_

...He began to walk, his feet leading him to a place, of which his mind was clueless. He slumped down against a crate, lost in thoughts that he couldn't seem to figure out...

_**Rogue:  
If only...**_

...She carried on walking, ignoring anything other than the constant beating of her heart; while it led her to love...

_**Kurt:  
If only...**_

...They'd gotten the call over an hour ago now, but the phone had stayed painstakingly silent, until now.

"Logan, I think I've found her...

_**Logan:  
If only...**_

...Why is it that he could never seem to win with Rogue? But still, better a Rogue with unwanted baggage, than no Rogue at all. But if he needed to go fetch her, he'd do it without a doubt, after all he couldn't let his own daughter go Awol, could he?...

And as she rounded that fateful corner for only the second time in her life; she saw the one person she thought she'd lost forever.

**Authors Note: **Well that's all for today folks! Sorry again about the late update, I'll try to be quicker with the next one. But please bear in mind, the more people review and give me their ideas, the quicker I'll be inspired to write the next chapter. And a big thank you to Remy A.L who was a big help in helping write this chapter.

Don't forget to keep an eye out for Love will find a Way next time.


	5. Chapter 5 Love will find a way

**Authors Note: **Thanks for those who reviewed last chapter. For those who didn't, if you don't review this chapter I'll set Wolverine on you. I have tried to be as quick as possible with this update, but of course give me ideas, if you don't I might get writers block, and you wouldn't want that would you?!

**Disclaimer: **If anyone was offended last chapter for being puppets, I apologise. I tragically don't own Marvel, Disney or even a toothbrush. So please take pity and review.

Love will Find a Way

_**Rogue:  
In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone**_

She squatted down beside him, resisting the urge to throw her arms around him. She didn't know what to say; and apparently, neither did he.

"Remy..."

"Yes?"

"When you were young, before you were adopted by Jean-Luc, did you ever meet a girl called Anna-Marie?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I knew her too. She used to smile all the time, you'd never see her sad. Then she ran away..._****_

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart 

..."She told me she met a boy, a boy with the most beautiful eyes. She was always looking for him. Then she found him again. She had seen no reminder of her past for years, it was strange enough that he turned up when he did, but the trouble was that she went and fell in love with him. He didn't recognise her; how could he? She had completely changed her identity: no longer was she Anna-Marie, daddy's girl; she was a rogue, and so that's what she became"..._****_

I know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

...She'd built up a wall around herself never letting anyone in. But he'd changed all that.

But right now, one man who'd ever managed to enter her fortress was staring at her with his mouth wide open she was tempted to slap him.

Meanwhile Remy had finally realised something. He hadn't needed to leave to leave to find that missing piece. It'd been right under his nose..._****_

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

...But a moment later; the bitter truth hit him, it was hopeless, no matter how much he loved her or how much she loved him, they were worlds apart and nothing either of them did could change that.

Then, preparing to break her heart as well as his, he finally began to tell her the truth.

"Rogue; despite your past, you always see the best in people; I was never able to see the world that way. The truth is Rogue; you're an angel, and nothing I could ever do would be enough to deserve you."

He kept his eyes cast down, his empathy forcing him to realise just how angry he'd made her..._****_

Remy:  
I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong

_**And so it never dies**_

..."Rembrandt Etienne Le Beau!" The piercing use of his full name caused him to stare at her in shock. "How can you think that? Do you really think I never hurt anyone? Every day I listen to dozens of people in my head, all blaming me for taking away a part of their life. And everyone keeps telling me 'it's not your fault, you can't help it', but it is! I'm anything but an angel! I steal lives, not save them! If you're looking for an angel, you're not going to find one here...

_**There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes**_

..."Rogue, I'm not a Prince; I'm an outcast! I'm a murderer and you are as innocent as it gets."

"Remy, I did kill someone, don't tell me you didn't wonder why I can suddenly fly!"

"Well..."

"There was a big fight. Magneto had a load of new acolytes. One of them was called Ms Marvel, she was invulnerable, exept to me obviously. Something went wrong, I couldn't pull away. And now she's dead. At least in her body, cos I'm stuck with her whole psyche in my head, yelling at me endlessly about how I killed her and ruined her life. So you see. I'm no better than you..."

_**Rogue and Remy:  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you  
**_

...To say he was shocked would be an understatement. "When did this happen?"

"It was sometime between you leaving to marry Bella-Donna and when you came back to be an X-man."

"Oh."

"I'd mostly got Carol under control by then, so you probably wouldn't have noticed."

After that the silence remained unbroken. Not a word needed to be spoken. For that moment it didn't matter he felt unworthy or she felt scared; all they needed to know was they loved each other. And it was as simple as that..._**  
**_

_**They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
we're home  
If we are there together**_

...And as their lips grew dangerously closer, Rogue, for once, didn't care. Damn the consequences! Then , in a tidal wave of emotion, their lips crashed onto one another's. Rogue felt no pull from her mutation, so as he deepened the kiss, she made no move to stop him, but pulled him closer, clinging to him as if he was her last hope.

Eventually they broke away, sharing their soul with a glance. Fate decided they headed for home...

_**Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way**_

...Logan was angry. Well angrier than usual. To be honest Kurt felt he'd probably have to act as Gambit's bodyguard the way things were going. Suddenly Logan caught a scent: "This way elf" ..._****_

I know love will find a way

... "They were here. Both of them: Stripes and Gumbo. We came close, real close! I can follow the scent from here elf. Let's go dice up some Gumbo!

**Authors note: **Please review, I'm addicted! Anonymous reviews are allowed and appreciated. Thanks to all those who reviewed, and to those who didn't, I'm very disappointed in you and unfortunately Wolverine is too and is out for blood.

Look out for the next instalment!


End file.
